Officer Down: 100
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Haley and Jack aren't the only ones in danger when it comes to the final showdown with Foyet. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, I've put it off for as long as I can. It's time for Officer Down 100. *sighs* I'll tell you all right now, this won't be the normal 100. I do have a few twists planned. Before you kill me! *points at Greek* She okayed it! I warn, once again, that tissues will be required. Gods only know how many times I'll make not only you guys but myself cry. So...yeah, it's not gonna work.

Tiny warning. Emily will be more emotional during the phone call because Haley's not just Jack's mother to her. Remember, they became good friends.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily pulled her phone out as she sat on Aaron's office couch. She frowned as she saw Mattie's daycare number on the caller ID. A brief talk had Emily standing up and gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked as he walked in. He'd been talking with Dave.

Emily looked at Aaron. "Mattie's running a fever so I have to go pick her up. I'll drop her at Sean's then be back."

Aaron nodded. "You can just take her home, Em."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm coming back."

Aaron gave a small smile and kissed Emily. "Alright, go."

He watched from his doorway as Emily grabbed her purse and coat before leaving the bullpen. He had a funny feeling but brushed it off and returned to his desk.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily paused as she opened door to Mattie's daycare. She felt like someone was watching her but a quick look around told her no one was. Shaking the feeling off, she headed into the building. Heading to the front desk, she found the daycare director holding Mattie, trying to quiet the obviously upset girl. The woman's name was Becky and she was very sweet. Though, Emily couldn't help but notice she looked nervous too.

"You okay, Becky?" Emily asked as she took her daughter.

Becky nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just come on back to get Mattie's things."

Emily found it weird that Mattie's things weren't with her but didn't question it. She followed the other woman to the coat room and reached for Mattie's bag just as the door slammed shut.

Emily spun around and paled as she found herself facing George Foyet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily asked.

Foyet smirked. "Making Aaron's life just that much harder."

Before Emily could fully understand his words, she felt pain explode in the back of her head. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Mattie in Foyet's arms and Mattie's cries followed her into the black.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron glanced at his watch as they got ready to stake out Foyet's place. He figured Emily should have been back by now but he knew his daughter. When Mattie wasn't feeling well, she got clingy. So Aaron sent Emily a text, telling her where the team was going and that she could join them once she checked back in at the office. He also sent Anderson a text, asking him to call him once Emily did check in. Once all bases were covered with Emily, Aaron turned his focus back to Foyet.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron heard the others clearing the different rooms of Foyet's apartment. He glanced around the living room and kitchen and felt his heart freeze in his chest.

"Aaron," Dave came up beside him. He caught the look on his friend's face. "what is it?"

Aaron didn't answer and Dave finally followed the younger man's line of sight. His own heart froze as well. Mattie's car seat was sitting on the kitchen counter. Moving slowly, the two men walked over to it. The blanket Elizabeth had brought Mattie back from Greece was covering the top of the carrier, blocking whatever was inside. Aaron felt tears pressing at his eyes. There was only one reason Foyet would leave this for him to find.

Dave reached for the blanket and Aaron quickly shut his eyes as the older man pulled the blanket off.

"Aaron,"

Aaron shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. "Just tell me, Dave."

"It's a photo." Dave said.

Aaron's eyes shot open. "What?" he looked at the carrier and let a single tear fall as he found his baby girl wasn't there, butchered like he'd feared. "What's the picture?"

Dave held it up for Aaron to see. A string of curses flew from Aaron's mouth as fear mounted in his chest. The picture clearly showed Emily, unconscious, tied up on a bed in another apartment. Mattie was laying on a blanket next to her mother, crying.

"There's an address on the back." Dave said. "And a message."

Aaron flipped the picture. He ignored the address for the moment as he took in the message.

_ 'Who will you save?'_

"Hotch!" Morgan came in. He caught sight of the carrier. "Oh shit."

Aaron turned to Morgan. "What is it?"

Morgan shook his head. "Garcia found pictures of the marshal assigned to Haley and Jack on Foyet's computer."

Dave looked at Aaron. "The message makes sense now."

Morgan frowned. "What message?"

Aaron handed him the photo as he ran a hand over his face. The bastard was making it as hard as possible for Aaron to protect his whole family. If they went after Emily and Mattie, they wouldn't know if Foyet had gotten to Sam. If they went to find Sam, god only knew what Foyet would do to Emily and Mattie.

"We'll go find Sam," Morgan said. "you go get Emily and Mattie and get them safe." he passed the photo back. "Take Dave with you."

Dave handed Aaron the SUV keys. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily groaned as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding but when she tried to move her hand to check it, she found her hands were stuck behind her back. Damnit, the bastard had tied her up. Hearing whimpering, Emily opened her eyes and found Mattie watching her, tears sliding down the baby's face. Emily felt her heart break.

"Shh," Emily said gently. "it's alright, sweetheart. Mommy's right here."

Mattie reached for Emily and Emily felt tears press at her eyes. She couldn't even hold her little girl. But, she scooted gently towards Mattie. Laying right next to Mattie, Emily gently nudged Mattie with her head and as she'd hoped, the little girl rolled over and curled herself against Emily's chest.

"So sweet."

Foyet's voice filled the air. Emily froze as Mattie whimpered.

"Too bad you can't really hold her."

Emily glared around the room. "Show yourself, you coward."

Foyet's laughter caused Mattie to start shaking. Emily tipped her head down against Mattie's and shushed her gently.

"Coward? I've got your hubby running in two different directions, wondering who he can and can't save."

"And just what is that supposed to mean."

"Oh you'll find out in about," he paused like he was really checking the time. "half an hour, I'd say."

Emily lifted her head away from Mattie's. "By the end of this day, you will be dead, Foyet. I promise you that."

His laughter slowly faded and Emily tipped her head back against Mattie's.

"Daddy's coming, baby. He's coming."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave noticed Aaron get more and more nervous the closer they got to the second apartment.

"We'll save everyone, Aaron." Dave said.

Aaron shook his head. "That's just it, we can't. Foyet planned this so that I have to lose someone."

"I doubt he counted on us splitting up." Dave said. "We're going to get Emily and Mattie and Derek and the others will make sure Sam, Haley and Jack are okay."

Aaron exhaled. "You're right, I know that. It's just-"

"You're thinking like a father and boyfriend and not an agent." Dave finished. "If I were in your place, I'd be the same way."

Aaron stopped the SUV in front of the second apartment building and he and Dave wasted no time getting out and heading in, guns drawn. Dave took point and they made their way up to the apartment, which was on the fourth floor. Dave tested the door knob and, seeing it was unlocked, slowly pushed the door open. They went in softly, clearing each room until there was only one left.

The back room.

Both took a deep breath before continuing down the hall. The door was closed but not completely. Dave gently pushed it open with his foot before giving the room a quick once over. He cleared the room and motioned Aaron in. Shoving his gun back in its holster, Aaron moved quickly to the mattress on the floor where Emily and Mattie were both out. Checking for pulses, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, finding they were both alive.

"Call a bus," Aaron said as he started untying Emily's hands. "she took a good knock the the head."

Dave nodded and pulled out his cell as he left the room.

Figuring it was best to let Emily come around on her own, Aaron picked Mattie up and held her close as he sat beside Emily. He shut his eyes against the tears he felt, thankful they were both okay.

"Aaron,"

He looked down and saw Emily staring at him through half lidded eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Em,"

Emily returned the smile and pushed herself up. "You came."

Aaron shifted Mattie so he could hold Emily against his side. "Of course I came."

"What did," Emily paused, clearing her throat. "what did Foyet mean that you had to wonder who you could save and who you couldn't?"

Aaron sighed as he tipped his head against Emily's. "He's been following Sam. The others went to make sure he was okay and that Haley and Jack are okay while I came with Dave to get you two."

"Are they okay?" Emily asked, running her hand over Mattie's back. The little girl still hadn't woken up.

"We don't haven't heard yet." Aaron said. He looked at Mattie. "Is she okay?"

Emily nodded. "She was upset and wore herself out crying."

Aaron shut his eyes again as he held back a curse. If he had his way, Foyet wasn't living to see the end of the day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Mattie close as she sat on her hospital bed. The blow to the back of her head thankfully didn't require any stitches. It had been hard enough to knock her out but not do any lasting damage.

"Em,"

Emily looked up and saw Dave coming over. "Hey, what's going on?"

Dave ran a hand through his hair. "Sam's dead and Foyet managed to get a hold of Haley."

Emily barely stopped herself from cursing. "Where's Aaron?"

Dave waved a hand towards the hospital entrance. "Gone. Anderson brought him a car. I'm waiting for the team."

Emily frowned. "So he's just driving around?"

Dave shook his head. "No, the team's brainstorming and we'll call Aaron the moment we have anything."

Emily scooted to the edge of her bed. "Let's go."

Dave shook his head again. "You're staying here."

Emily's gaze hardened. "Jack and Haley are my family as much as they're Aaron's. I will not sit by and wait."

"What about Mattie?" Dave asked.

Emily looked at her baby. "If it comes down to anything dangerous, I will stay in the SUV with her," she looked at Dave. "but I need to be there for Aaron."

Dave sighed. "Alright," he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Aaron is going to kill me for this."

Emily stood up with Dave's help. "Probably."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hi Daddy,"

Emily let the tears she'd been fighting fall down her face as Jack's voice came over the line.

"Hi Buddy," Aaron responded from his car. Emily wanted to be with him. She knew this had to be tearing him apart.

"Is George a bad guy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he is." he paused. "Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me."

Emily bit her lip, hoping Jack would remember.

"Okay Daddy."

"Jack, hug your mom for me." Anyone who knew Aaron at all could hear the tears in his voice.

Emily pressed her forehead against Mattie's car seat and held onto the little girl's hand. She felt JJ place her hand over her own.

"Mom," Jack's voice came back. "you hug me too tight."

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"Why are you sad?" Jack asked.

"I just love you so much." Haley said. Emily could tell from her tone that she was making sure she didn't scare Jack.

"Mom, I gotta go. I'm working the case."

A soft 'okay' filtered over the line and the team knew Jack was safe. At least for now.

"He's so cute." Foyet's voice made everyone's blood run cold. "He's like a little Junior G-Man. I'll be right up, Jacky boy!"

Emily felt her entire body harden in anger, though her hold on Mattie stayed gentle. If that monster thought he was touching one hair on Jack, he was more crazy then even he thought.

"You'll hurry, right?" Haley asked. There was a touch of desperation in her tone.

Emily listened as Aaron tried to apologize for everything and Haley refused to let him. She knew it wasn't his fault. Emily just hoped Aaron knew it too.

"Promise me that you will tell him how we met." Haley said. "And how you used to make me laugh."

Emily's body shook with a silent sob and JJ's free hand moved to her shoulder.

"He needs to know that you weren't always so serious." Haley said. "And Mattie does too. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. And with Mattie and Emily, I know you can. Promise me."

"I promise." Aaron's words came over the line as a whisper.

A short silence that felt like forever followed before being shattered by three heart breaking gun shots.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the seat of the SUV so she could keep a hand on Mattie while the others stormed the house. It was so hard for her not to follow them in but she didn't know where Aaron or Foyet were and there wasn't the smallest chance in hell she was leaving Mattie alone until Foyet was taken care of.

Her heart just about flew from her chest as JJ walked out of the house carrying Jack. The moment the little boy laid eyes on her, he wiggled out of JJ's grasp and shot across the yard. Emily moved a few feet away from the SUV and caught Jack, holding him tight.

"Missed you Emmy." Jack mumbled into her shoulder.

Emily felt tears sliding down her face. "I missed you too, buddy."

Jack turned his face into Emily's neck. "Mommy's gone."

Emily bit her lip and stared up. "Yeah, I know sweetie." she cleared her throat. "I've got a surprise for you."

Jack's tear covered face met Emily's. "What?"

Emily carried him over to the SUV and placed him in next to Mattie's car seat. "Mattie came to get you."

Jack peered at his sister and smiled. "Hi Mattie."

The little girl, as if recognizing her brother, smiled and reached for him. Jack turned to Emily.

"Can I hold her?"

Emily nodded but before she could move, Jack undid Mattie's seat and leaned over to hug his little sister. Emily watched the little boy's shoulders shake as he whispered to Mattie.

"It all over."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Emily, Mattie and Jack close after finishing his talk with Strauss. He felt the team close in around him and knew things would be okay. Their world was broken but not beyond repair. They'd get through this. Together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*uses sleeve to wipe face* Okay, that just plain sucked. Not the writing, well writing wasn't a pleasure but you know what I mean. There won't be an in between story next. We're gonna go right to Slave of Duty. Bad news, Jessica starts being a problem again. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
